vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius Camus
Summary Aquarius Camus is one of the gold saints of the 20th Century. He is a Gold Saint, guardian of the temple of Aquarius, and also Cygnus Hyoga and Kraken Isaac's master in manga. In the anime, he was the master of the Crystal Saint, who was Hyoga and Isaac's master. Camus is a cold looking Saint, since he believes the Gold Saint, as the strongest among Athena's guards, should never show exasperation or it would draw the people into despair. In the manga, he reveals that he actually knew that the Pope wasn't working under Athena's will, but he still kept working under his orders to fulfill his role as the Aquarius Gold Saint. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, Possibly 3-C, 3-A with Athena Exclamation, but it requires outside help Name: Aquarius Camus Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 20 (First appearence) Classification: Gold Saint of the constellation of Aquarius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Cosmo, Atomization, Can generate sunlight, Regeneration (High), Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Manipulates the atoms of the air particles without destroying them, to stop them, which freezes the opponent instantly), Sealing (Inside a Freezing Coffin, it was stated that not even the combined strength of all 12 Gold Saints could break this, the only way to get out from the inside is creating a temperature lower than that of the coffin), Absolute Zero Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (As a Gold Saint, he should at least be comparable to Aries Mu), Possibly Galaxy level (Helped Shura and Saga is their fight against Shaka), Universe level with Athena Exclamation, which requires outside help from two other Gold Saints (The Athena Exclamation was stated to replicate in a small scale the original Big Bang) Speed: At least Speed of Light (All Gold Saints are at least this fast), Possibly FTL (Helped Shura and Saga is their fight against Shaka), Massively FTL+ at his peak (Scaling from Shura) Lifting Strength: Class E+ Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (As a Gold Saint, he should at least be comparable to Aries Mu), Possibly Galaxy level (Helped Shura and Saga is their fight against Shaka), Can only be frozen by Absolute Zero Stamina: Extremelly High (Gold Saints could fight nonstop during 1000 days and nights if they need to) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Aquarius Cloth Intelligence: Extremelly high (Gold Saints are the most skilled of all the Saints) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absolute Zero Users